Rose
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Menatap mawar-mawar melewati jendela. Lenka menyukai mawar putih, hitam, dan biru. Ketika Mikuo mengatakan menyukai mawar merah, rangkaian mawar biru dan dandelion lebih memikat. Lenka dan Mikuo bahagia dalam keabadian mawar, di atas sebuah pusara. /Trade fic dengan saudagar kapal MikuoLenka―winkiesempress―/


.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Vocaloid isn't mine_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Trade fic dengan winkiesempress

.

.

.

 _Drama angsa. This story is not perfect  
_

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

Lenka menatap kebun bunga mawar di luar sana. Melewati jendela dengan tirai terbuka, walau matanya silau, Lenka tetap suka.

Ingin rasanya menyentuh bunga-bunga itu kala mekar. Bagaimana rasanya? Lenka selalu penasaran.

Namun apa daya, hidupnya dibatasi. Dunia luar bagai angan dalam hidupnya. Ia pernah membaca dongeng Rapunzel. Mungkinkah ini seri keduanya? Karena apa, Lenka selalu diam di kamar. Duduk di atas kursi roda menatap keluar kala terang. Terbaring di atas ranjang menyapa mimpi, kala petang. Hanya itu yang Lenka lakukan, selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya.

Menyedihkan memang. Apa daya, hidup di atas kursi roda tak pernah membahagiakan baginya. Kedua mata yang semakin lama semakin kehilangan fungsinya akibat kanker menyusahkannya.

Lenka hanya ingin melihat bunga dari dekat, dan mnyentuhnya. Kapan Ia bisa melakukannya? Apak karena...

Lenka begitu menjijikan? Ya, begitu artian tatapan orang-orang menurut Lenka. Bahkan keluarganya sendiri pergi, menitipkan Lenka pada rumah tua di dekat sungai. Sendiri.

"Lenka- _san_ " Berdua. Dengan pelayan laki-laki yang sudah menjadi temannya.

"Ya,Mikuo- _kun_?" Senyum disungingkan. Lenka tak bodoh, Ia tahu menulis dan membaca sejak kecil. Walau kenyataannya kini Ia tak lagi bersekolah, Mikuo berbaik hati mengajarinya ini dan itu. Lenka bahagia, walau sementara.

"Saatnya makan siang Lenka- _san_." Sebuah meja di dorong mendekatinya. Kuris roda yang menjadi singgasana Lenka selama hidupnya, Lenka putar. Iris _cerulean_ nya bertemu iris lautan hijau Mikuo.

"Mikuo- _kun_ , tahu tidak arti dari mawar putih, hitam, dan biru?" Lenka bertanya pelan. Tangan Mikuo yang sibuk menyuapi Lenka terhenti sementara. Seakan merangkai kata dalam hatinya. Merangkai artian yang diharap Lenka, Mikuo tak bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah.

"Mawar putih, artinya rasa cinta yang begitu tulus. Mawar hitam artinya perasaan benci pada seseorang. Mawar biru artinya keajaiban…"

"Ajaib?"

"…Dan ketidakmungkinan." Mikuo menatap Lenka dalam. Lenka mengerjap lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku sangat suka tiga mawar itu. Mawar putih, aku mencintai Mikuo- _kun_ dengan tulus. Mawar hitam, aku benci hidupku yang terbatas ini. Mawar biru, aku ingin keajaiban bisa hidup lama, bersamamu, menyentuh bunga-bunga di kebun, dan ketidakmungkinan dari semua itu terjawab. Mikuo- _kun_ suka mawar apa?" Mikuo tersentak. Lenka yang mencintainya tulus. Kesekian kali Lenka mengatakan itu. Katanya, Mikuo yang selalu ada di sisinya.

Lenka mencintai Mikuo.

"Aku suka mawar merah. Karena aku juga mencintai Lenka- _san._ Menghormati Lenka- _san_ , mengagumi keindahan Lenka- _san_. Itu semua arti dari bunga mawar merah. Karena semua yang ada dalam diri Lenka- _san_ , seperti mawar merah." Lenka berbinar. Menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan gemetar di depan dada, Ia bahagia.

"Ayo makan lagi. Agar kau semakin bersemangat." Bujuk Mikuo dengan senyumannya yang kesekian.

"Mikuo- _kun_ , aku suka mawar putih, hitam, dan biru. Kalau aku sudah pergi, maukah kau membuatkan aku peristirahatan terakhir di antara mawar-mawar itu? Maukah kau merawat semua mawar di sini?" Tanpa Mikuo sangka, Lenka mengucapkan kata yang mengiris hatinya.

Ah, iya. Lenka dan Mikuo sudah bersama sejak dulu. Seorang pelayan yang mencintai putrinya memang klise. Tapi ini manis rasanya.

"Mau 'kan?" Desak Lenka. Pandangannya berkaca-kaca, penuh pengharapan.

"…Tentu. Akan kurangkaikan mawar merah setiap hari. Untukmu." Suapan terakhir sampai pada mulut kecil Lenka, yang dikunyah dengan perlahan. Mikuo merasa berat mengatakannya, tentu.

"Uhuk!" Mikuo berbalik dengan panik.

"Lenka?!" Menemukan Lenka yang terbatuk-batuk. Bukan…bukan tersedak. Kanker matanya sudah menyebar, Mikuo tahu.

Penderitaan lenka, Mikuo tahu. Lumpuh total, dan baru-baru ini bisa bergerak walau gemetar. Didiagnosa mengidap kanker mata yang parah dan sudah menyebar, Mikuo tahu itu berat bagi Lenka.

"Tak apa. Mikuo- _kun,_ boleh aku keluar? Aku ingin menyentuh bunga-bunga itu. Mawar biru itu. Bagaimana rasanya ya?" Lenka tersenyum walau setetes darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Mikuo tahu ini akhirnya.

Mengulurkan tangan yang memegang sapu tangan, darah di sudut sudah lenyap.

"Tapi matamu," Mikuo ragu dan takut. Silau di luar sana terlihat berbahaya untuk mata Lenka.

"Kumohon. Sebelum aku mengantuk dan tidur." Ingin menangis tapi tak bisa. Mikuo mendorong kursi roda Lenka. Menuju kebun bunga mawar di bawah sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikuo tersenyum tipis. Mengingat kembali kenangan di mana Ia menjelaskan arti bunga mawar putih, hitam, dan biru pada Lenka, nonanya.

Ingat ketika Lenka yang sudah mengantuk meminta menyentuh bunga di luar sana. Menuju kebun bunga mawar yang selalu di pandang Lenka dari lantai dua. Ketika Lenka terbatuk kembali di dalam lift kayu saat turun.

Ingat ketika wajah pucat Lenka berbinar bahagia kala jemari lentiknya menyentuh kelopak kelopak bermacam warna. Walau dengan mata yang menyipit, menghalau sinar masuk berlebihan.

Ingat ketika Lenka meringis disaat duri mawar menggores jemarinya, membuat Mikuo bersusah payah menghisap darah yang menetes. Darah Lenka menetes, jatuh di atas bunga mawar merah.

Ingat juga, ketika Lenka terbatuk keras. Memuntahkan darah, dan Lenka mengantuk. Lenka tertidur setelahnya.

Mikuo meringis, jarinya tergores duri ketika merangkai mawar merah untuk Lenka. Untuk makam Lenka.

Mikuo menepati janjinya, merangkai mawar merah setiap hari. Merawat mawar-mawar yang ada, memakamkan Lenka di antara bunga mawar putih, hitam, dan biru.

"Lenka- _san_ , _Ohayou_. Apa kau suka mawar biru di atas nisanmu? Aku berusaha agar terlilit di sana. Ini cantik sekali." Bergumam sendiri dengan senyuman, meletakkan rangkaian bunga di atas pusara, Mikuo hanya mengobrol dengan nonanya. Bunga-bunga mawar itu memang nampak cantik di sekitaran makam Lenka.

"Kau tahu Lenka- _san_ , sebenarnya aku lebih suka bunga mawar biru yang dirangkai bersama dandelion. Keajaiban yang diharapkan ada, lalu ketika ketidakmungkinan datang, benih dandelion akan membawa harapan itu pergi ke lain tempat. Di mana dunia baru menanti." Mikuo menunduk pelan, mengusap nisan dengan perlahan. Darahnya yang masih belum kering menetes di atas rangkaian bunga mawar merah.

Lenka dan Mikuo bahagia, dalam keabadian bunga mawar.

Lalu menghilang bibawa dandelion.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

A/N

Trade fic dengan Kak Arn. Dengan wiki...wiki...wikipedia/gak/ winkiesempress,maksudnya.

Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan ya Kak Arn. Drama angsa khusus buat Kakak.

(nungguKaiYuka,ngomongngomong/uhuk)

Jadi,

RnR?


End file.
